Les eaux tourbillonnantes de la mer
by Sterys
Summary: Ginny passe des vacances à Brighton, quand la mer essaie de réclamer sa vie.


**Les eaux tourbillonnantes de la mer**

Ginny Weasley et sa famille se trouvaient actuellement en vacances à Brighton, au sud de l'Angleterre. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient s'offrir un voyage exceptionnel ou très long, mais ces cinq jours de repos convenaient parfaitement à la grande famille. On était en juillet. Percy était rentré l'année précédente à Poudlard, et il ne cessait d'exhiber ses nouvelles connaissances sur le trajet menant au lieu de vacances.

Brighton était autrefois un petit village de pêcheur qui n'abritait que des sorciers. Avec le temps, le village s'était agrandi pour devenir la station balnéaire qu'elle était à présent. Mais, cachés aux yeux des moldus, de nombreux pubs restauraient encore les sorciers qui désiraient se ressourcer face à la mer. En vérité, certains grands hôtels s'étaient même spécialisés dans l'accueil de sorciers à l'insu des habituels clients moldus. Il fallait dire que les sorciers payaient plutôt bien les prestations balnéaires qui semblaient habituelles pour les moldus, comme la thalassothérapie, qui n'avait pas son équivalent en sorcellerie.

Ginny Weasley descendit la première de la Ford Anglia de son père, un air béat sur le visage. C'était, en vérité, la première fois qu'elle voyait la mer ! L'odeur salée de l'iode, les cris des mouettes, tout était nouveau pour elle. Elle avait déjà vu dans Sorcière Hebdo des photos de la mer, mais elle n'attendait pas au cortège de sollicitations olfactives et auditives. Quel bruit ! Les vagues se fracassaient contre la plage la Manche grondait, rugissait, menaçante et terrible, et l'écume jaillissait à plusieurs pieds de haut.

Ginny contemplait le spectacle depuis la barrière qui séparait la route côtière de la plage, un peu anxieuse face aux éléments déchaînés. Le ciel était sombre à l'horizon et des nuages gris s'amoncelaient au-dessus du camping où son père avait prévu de planter la vieille tente familiale. Derrière Ginny, sa famille s'affairait déjà à sortir les affaires de la voiture. Ginny était fascinée par la mer. Malgré sa peur, elle brûlait d'envie d'enjamber la barrière et de toucher l'eau, ne serait-ce que du bout du doigt.

Elle se retourna et constata que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Son père s'acharnait à planter les piquets de la tente avec un vieux maillet qui datait au moins du XIXème siècle. Bill et Charlie tentaient infructueusement de l'aider, mais l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie rendait la tâche difficile. Sa mère essayait d'attraper Fred et George, qui jouaient à chat au milieu du terrain de camping pour sorciers. Percy lisait un livre, assis sous un arbre. Ron, son plus jeune frère, qui avait un an de plus qu'elle, s'était endormi à l'arrière de la voiture pendant le trajet et personne n'avait songé à le réveiller à l'arrivée. Il était donc assoupi sur la banquette arrière, son pouce dans la bouche bien qu'il ait de nombreuses fois assuré à ses jumeaux qu'il avait depuis longtemps arrêté ce qu'il appelait des « manières de bébé ».

Ginny se tourna à nouveau vers la mer. Les vagues semblaient s'être calmées. Elle décida de profiter de cette accalmie pour risquer de mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Elle se glissa sous la barrière et courut sur la plage humide, vers le rivage. Les algues jonchaient le sable mouillé, et des morceaux de bois flotté se dressaient çà et là, comme des statues couchées aux formes sombres et terrifiantes.

Néanmoins, Ginny ne prêta aucune attention à la plage. Son attention demeurait fixée sur les embruns, et le sel qui imprégnait l'air. Elle finit par arriver au bord de l'eau. Ginny enleva rapidement ses sandales, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser les pieds sur les coquillages, et posa un premier orteil dans l'eau. Un frisson la parcourut. L'eau était glacée. Elle voulut retirer son pied, mais une vague plus forte que les autres gicla sur ses jambes nues et mouilla le bas de sa robe. Ginny poussa un petit cri de joie elle pourrait dire à ses frères qu'elle s'était baignée la première ! Elle fit demi-tour d'un pas allègre quand elle sentit une masse d'eau froide s'abattre sur sa tête.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, tout ne fut que confusion, froid, et eau. Ginny se sentit ballotée par la mer rugissante qui s'était réveillée. Elle se sentit perdre pied, puis balloter dans tous les sens, comme si elle s'était retrouvée dans une de ces machines à laver moldues. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que des ombres bleues et vertes se mouvoir derrière l'épaisse couche de mousse blanchâtre qui s'agitait devant son regard. Instinctivement, elle essaya de regarder au-dessus d'elle pour regagner la surface mais, au sein de la terrible mer, il n'y avait ni haut, ni bas. Elle battit des pieds pour se propulser plus loin, mais un rouleau la fit virevolter sur elle-même et elle sentit son dos s'écraser sur le fond sableux.

La mer semblait maintenant plus claire et elle pouvait apercevoir la surface. Elle essaya de donner un coup de talon pour remonter, mais la force du courant l'empêchait de bouger comme elle le voulait. Elle se mit à s'agiter frénétiquement, mais elle manquait d'air et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration. Finalement, prise de panique à la vue d'un tourbillon d'eau non loin d'elle, elle poussa de toute ses forces contre le plancher de la mer et s'éleva péniblement à la surface.

Ginny prit une grande inspiration, quand au même moment une vague submergea sa tête et elle aspira de l'écume en même temps que de l'air. Elle essaya de tousser tout en maintenant la tête hors de l'eau, mais son corps entier était de nouveau aux mains de la mer, qui essayait à tout prix de la renverser et de la renvoyer par le fond. Ginny vit alors un bout de bois flottant à quelques mètres d'elle. Si elle parvenait à l'attraper, elle serait sauvée ! Elle se mit à donner des coups de pieds et tendit les bras en avant, l'espoir lui étreignant le cœur, mais se sentit à nouveau engloutir par les flots.

Cette fois, ses poumons crièrent dès la première seconde sous l'eau. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'air. Le fond de la mer semblait avoir disparu sous elle et elle ne voyait qu'une masse immense et noire là où le sable aurait dû se trouver. Ginny se recroquevilla alors qu'elle tourbillonnait sur elle-même, se pinçant le nez pour ne pas aspirer d'eau par inadvertance.

 _C'est fini_ , se dit-elle. _Je vais mourir, ici et maintenant_. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant au visage de son père et de sa mère quand ils découvriraient que leur petite dernière manquait à l'appel. Ron devait encore dormir dans la voiture, et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais éveillé. Et Bill, Bill serait effondré si sa chère petite sœur venait à disparaître. Charlie finirait par se cacher dans sa chambre pendant des semaines, comme il le faisait quand il s'énervait. Percy trouverait refuge dans ses livres pour combler le trou laissé par l'absence de la benjamine de la famille.

Ginny laissa son regard s'attarder autour d'elle. La mer semblait être moins agitée autour d'elle, comme si elle flottait dans une petite poche d'eau calme. Elle pouvait voir les rayons du soleil percer la surface loin, loin au-dessus de sa tête, et ils éclairaient d'une lumière timide de minuscules particules en suspension. Les stries s'élargissaient progressivement mais n'atteignaient pas le fond de l'eau. Tout semblait si calme, si doux. Ginny sourit doucement. Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve cotonneux. Rien ne troublait la paisible poche d'eau. A vrai dire, tout était si silencieux qu'elle pouvait presque s'imaginer dans son lit, de retour au Terrier, aux petites heures matinales quand toute la maisonnée dormait encore. Elle pouvait presque prendre sa respiration. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ne le ferait-elle pas ? Elle ferma les yeux et serra ses petits poings contre sa robe et plissa le nez. Elle ouvrit la bouche –

Ginny sentit sa bouche se refermer contre sa volonté. Elle souleva les paupières et vit un homme, grand, les cheveux longs, se tenir devant elle. L'une de ses mains maintenait sa mâchoire serrée et l'autre l'attrapa par la taille. L'homme la souleva et se mit à nager jusqu'à la surface.

Ginny émergea finalement à l'air libre, toussotant et crachotant, solidement tenue par la poigne ferme de l'inconnu. Une fois qu'elle eut recraché toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalé, l'homme la mit sur son dos et prononça des mots étranges dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ginny attrapa cependant ses épaules l'homme se mit à nager jusqu'au rivage. Elle avait beaucoup dérivé, et ne parvenait plus à voir le camping ou la Ford Anglia laissée au bord.

L'homme nageait une brasse vigoureuse et ne s'arrêta pas une fois avant d'avoir atteint le rivage. Il saisit Ginny par-dessous les bras et la déposa délicatement sur le sable de Brighton. La petite fille le regarda s'ébrouer et essorer ses longs cheveux noirs. Il était élancé et musclé et son visage était jeune. Il dégageait une certaine élégance et une grâce certaine. L'individu portait un simple bermuda noir, mais il se dirigea vers un petit tas d'habits non loin d'eux.

Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle grelottait de froid, et tenta vainement de se réchauffer en serrant ses genoux de ses bras minces. L'homme revint vers elle et lui tendit son T-shirt, qu'il posa sur son dos et qu'il se mit à frotter énergiquement. Ginny sentit rapidement la chaleur revenir dans son corps. L'air ambiant n'était finalement pas si froid, car le soleil avait longuement brillé sur la ville les jours précédents.

« Merci, » tenta timidement Ginny. « Je vous dois la vie. »

L'homme la dévisagea un instant de ses grands yeux d'un gris clair, presque blanc.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, petite, dit-il d'un ton coupant. Puis il se reprit, plus calmement. « Je n'aurais pas pu te ramener si Ossë n'avait pas exaucé mes prières. C'est lui qui a apaisé les flots autour de toi pour que je puisse t'atteindre à la nage. »

L'homme avait une voix chaude et puissante, douce et rassurante à la fois. Ginny aurait voulu l'écouter parler et parler encore.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus assuré.

« Moi ? On m'a appelé de nombreux noms. Aujourd'hui, je suis le Marcheur, le Barde, Voix d'Or… mais tu peux m'appeler Maglor. »

Maglor s'assit dans le sable devant Ginny.

« Et toi, petite, quel est ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, monsieur. Je suis à Brighton pour les vacances. »

Ginny s'interrompit. Ses parents devaient vraiment s'inquiéter, à présent. Elle tourna un regard désolé vers Maglor.

« Je suis désolée, mes parents et mes frères doivent se demander où je suis… »

« Où sont-ils ? demanda Maglor. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à eux. Il ne fait pas bon pour si une jeune fille de se promener seule à la merci des flots. »

« On était près de la plage, au camping… »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Maglor sembla étonné, mais son expression reprit rapidement sa neutralité initiale. Il se leva avec grâce et se tourna vers les vagues, le regard perdu dans le vague. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était à peine audible au-dessus du mugissement du vent, mais elle portait toujours cette sensation de puissance.

« La mer est comme une lionne, elle est indomptable. Lorsqu'elle est calme, elle est aussi chaleureuse, et tu peux alors voir une mer nourricière, celle qui donne aux pêcheurs leur travail et leur repas. Le soleil s'y reflète, et un même rivage paraîtra singulièrement différent selon le climat. Lorsque le soleil brille et que le ciel est haut, l'écume des vagues brille de mille feux, comme si quelqu'un agitait des colliers de perle à l'arrivée des beaux jours. A la nuit tombée, les profondeurs des eaux sont insondables et deviennent dangereux. Lorsque la tempête fait rage, les eaux deviennent meurtrières et sauvages. Chaque jour, la mer chantera de façon différente pour celui qui sait l'apprécier. Et chaque bord de mer est différent.

J'ai voyagé à travers le monde, pendant très longtemps. J'ai vu des rivages glacés, des icebergs se détacher de de vastes étendues de glace pour se jeter dans l'eau dans un fracas étourdissant. Je me suis promené sur des plages de sable fin, pendant des dizaines d'heures, sans jamais rencontrer ni personne, ni trace de civilisation et le soleil brûlant des tropiques dardait alors ses lourds rayons sur moi. Parfois, la mer est cristalline, d'un bleu turquoise parfois, on peut entrevoir des myriades de petits poissons tournoyer comme un arc-en-ciel devenu fou. J'ai longuement foulé les plages embrumées de l'Ouest américain, là où les sapins s'accrochent péniblement aux falaises surplombant l'Océan. Il y fait humide et le ciel gris semble souvent s'accrocher en longs filaments à la tombée de la nuit. J'ai vu des plages aux abords de volcans en éruption, des falaises de calcaire, et jamais la mer ne s'offre de la même manière aux visiteurs qui s'y aventurent.

Je te dis cela, petite Ginny, pour que tu prennes garde aux paysages qui t'entourent. La beauté est dangereuse, parfois. Et la Manche, cette mer si petite, qui paraît si paisible, peut, elle aussi, réclamer des vies quand bon lui semble. »

Maglor tendit une main à Ginny, qui s'en empara. Les deux individus formaient un couple étrange la petite fille rousse trempée jusqu'aux os et le grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui marchait d'un pas lent, retenu, mais gracieux. Après quelques minutes à longer la promenade du bord de mer, Ginny aperçut sa mère qui faisait de grands signes de mains. Elle lâcha la main de Maglor et se précipita en courant vers sa famille qui l'appelait à grands cris. Mais avant de rejoindre les bras maternels, Ginny ralentit sa course, se retourna. Derrière elle, Maglor l'observait, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

« Merci, » déclara la mère de Ginny. « Je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille. Je vous ai vu, au loin, nager pour la sauver. Nous nous sommes aperçus trop tard de sa disparition. Je n'aurais rien pu faire. »

Maglor acquiesça simplement, tourna les talons, et disparut dans la pluie qui venait de commencer à tomber.


End file.
